


Like Sister, Like Brother

by MEGAMILK



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chubby Yogi, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGAMILK/pseuds/MEGAMILK
Summary: After an embarrassing outburst a while back, everyone is well aware of Tsubame's taste in men.Well ... Gareki isn't all that different.





	Like Sister, Like Brother

**Author's Note:**

> "Tsubame likes plump men with kind eyes."
> 
>  
> 
> ( This isn't a kink fic. )  
> ( At least, that was not my intention. )

With a sigh, Yogi sprawled out across the couch, content to doze there until something more important came up. 

The Holiday season had always brought a surprising lull in work. It was almost as if even Kafka had families they'd rather spend time with than cause a ruckus -- but Hirato had simply offered him a humorless smile in return to the absent wonder. There were good people affected by Kafka ━ like Tsubame! Karoku was no doubt another case if Nai's warm heart meant anything.

Yogi was nothing if but optimistic. Everyone cared for someone, even if those people were ... less than favorable. But he wouldn't forget his purpose.

Rolling over to his side, he hummed and let his eyes flutter shut and let the darker thoughts fade away. A nap after a warm meal was always enticing and both occurrences were happening more and more regularly as the First and Second ships meet up more frequently and found themselves celebrating any little thing. Even Yogi had gotten swept up in the festivities once before. It'd been unfortunate that that just so happened to be the day Tsukitachi spiked the punch, but a looser Gareki and affectionate Nai never hurt anyone.

( Except Yogi, because Gareki had sought him out with a bat from goodness knows where, as if it were his fault the next morning. )

 _"Sometimes I think you guys do this just to celebrate the fact you haven't died yet."_ Tsukitachi had sent Gareki a toothful grin after he said that, and while the teen had rolled his eyes and forgotten it, it stuck with Yogi. It wasn't like it was far off from the truth, after all. They had very few indulgences so they tried to make the most of what they had to offer. There was nothing wrong with spending times with friends, with family. You didn't need a fancy reason for that, right?

All too suddenly, his eyes were flying open. "Yogi is soft." Cold little fingers were pressing into his stomach insistently and the lieutenant squawked indignantly as he snatched his shirt down. Nai blinked at him, head cocked to the side from his spot kneeling next to the couch.

Gareki was there too, lips parted and eyes wide. 

Yogi was mortified.

"I-Idiot!" A cry escaped the niji as the teen slammed his fist on top of his head before Yogi could open his mouth. "You don't just go snatching up people's clothes and touching them while they're sleeping!"

"But, but ━" Red eyes looked between him and Gareki, confusion swimming in them. It didn't take long for them to start swimming with tears instead. Nai looked ready to fling himself at him. "I'm ... sorry, Yogi!"

Good for him that Yogi didn't hesitate to do it himself. "Little Nai!" He swept the small boy into his arms. "Gareki-kun, you didn't have to be so mean about it! Nai is soft too!"

The darker haired boy turned his head away with an embarrassed cough. "I don't think that's what he meant." Puzzled until he remembered where those thin fingers had been pressing, Yogi laughed softly.

"It's just the Holiday 15, don't worry, Gareki-kun!" Thankfully, Gareki seemed more confused than irritated about the suggestion of him being concerned. He was too happy and content to ward off any angry fists.

But, it hadn't been confusion about what he'd thought. "The ... Holiday 15?"

"Yeah!" With a stretch, Yogi rose, Nai still pressed against his side. "You gain a few pounds during the holidays, ne. It means you're happy and well fed and your family made you eat all the yummy things they made for you. It'll be gone by January, it's natural!"

Nai left him, invading his roommate's space instead. "Gareki isn't soft," He uttered gently, peering up at the other boy with concern. "Are you happy, Gareki? Did we make you good food so you weren't hungry anymore?"

Said boy looked alarmed and embarrassed all at once, brows knitted together. Yogi muffled a giggle behind his hand and Gareki sent him a withering look, but it only seemed to inflame his cheeks more before he averted his gaze when their eyes met.

"Gareki-kun _is_ thin! You should eat more." Yogi pressed gently, sweeping the duo into his arms and guiding them to his chest easily. He hadn't lost any of his muscle mass despite his recent indulgences. "You can eat like you've never eaten before! It's okay." He assured lightly, pressing his nose into dark locks and sighing contently. Gareki was lean, but he doubted it was _entirely_ purposeful. He'd long confessed his tale as if it was little more than casual conversation and Yogi found himself squeezing just a little tighter, willing tears away.

It wasn't until he let go of his own free will that he realized Gareki hadn't gotten violent or angry with his touch. His bangs were blocking most of his face but the tips of his ears were red and concern painted Yogi's features for a moment. "Gareki-kun?"

"Plump with kind eyes, huh ... ?" It was so soft that he'd barely heard it, but by the time he wanted to question it, silverly blue eyes glared up at him. "Tch, more like you just don't know when to stop eating candy. You'll be as big as that stupid cat one day."

"Yogi will be as soft as Nyanperowna?" Nai didn't seem at all adverse to the idea, shifting back to hug Yogi. The blonde could only laugh, ignoring the jab at his favorite feline. "That'll just be more of me to love you, Gareki-kun!"

Sputtering, the ravenette fled with a book to Yogi's face being the only evidence of his presence in the first place. 


End file.
